Stay
by Idiotheque
Summary: Quand une terrible nouvelle frappe les New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède pas la série ! Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et son équipe !

**NOTES : **Un petit drame, pour ne pas changer. Punaise, faut que j'arrête de regarder des séries tristes, moi. Huuum, bref. Ce premier chapitre est un prologue, qui lance l'histoire. Je ne sas pas encore ce que va devenir cette fiction. Si elle plait, bien sûr, je la continuerai. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Une journée banale pour les membres des New Directions. Mercedes et Rachel se disputaient encore une fois pour un solo, Finn tentant de retenir sa petite amie qui était prête à se jeter sur sa rivale pour la faire taire à jamais, et Tina tentant d'apaiser la fureur de son amie qui refusait catégoriquement de faire les chœurs derrière Rachel encore une fois. Puck observait la scène sans véritablement trouver d'intérêt à cette dispute. À quoi bon faire tant de bruit ? Tout le monde savait très bien que Mr. Schuester allait encore donner les solos à Rachel. C'était injuste, certes, mais c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas prêt de changer. Le guitariste parcouru la salle du regard. Kurt et Blaine discutaient dans leur coin - sans doute de mode - (cliché ? Non, absolument pas.), Artie était en train de geeker sur son téléphone, Santana encourageait Mercedes, Brittany jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux … Rien d'inhabituel, pour résumer.

Rien, sauf l'absence de Quinn.

La blonde était tellement discrète que personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Cependant, Puck ne s'inquiéta pas, se disant que Quinn devait tout simplement être malade. Elle devait sans doute être clouée au lit, car en général, rien ne l'empêchait de venir en cours, pas même une grossesse, mais elle serait rapidement de retour.

L'arrivée de Mr. Schuester coupa court à la dispute. À peine eut-il franchit la porte de la salle de chant qu'il imposa le silence et se positionna face à ses élèves. Tous remarquèrent alors que leur professeur semblait avoir prit dix ans de plus, et presque tous comprirent qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

_Merde_, pensa Puck. _Non, ça doit sans doute être un hasard. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Un hasard._

- Les enfants, dit Will d'une voix étrangement douce, presque inaudible, j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Ouais bah ça, tout le monde l'avait déjà comprit, répliqua sèchement Santana.

L'hispanique s'en voulut presque aussitôt, et ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

- On vous écoute, M'sieur.

William prit une longue inspiration. Bon sang, qu'il détestait annoncer ce genre de nouvelles. Ça faisait partie de son métier, mais il avait horreur de voir les visages des enfants qu'il côtoyait presque tous les jours se décomposer. Voir leurs sourires s'effacer pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse sur leurs visages … c'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui.

- C'est à propos de Quinn, dit-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Demanda aussitôt Rachel. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix trahissant sa panique.

- Non Rachel. Elle ne va pas bien.

Tous attendirent la suite des explications, qui arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard :

- Hier soir, un camion a percuté sa voiture alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. D'après ce que m'a dit Figgins, elle est encore en vie, mais elle souffre de blessures très graves, et on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir.

William ferma ensuite les yeux, et ajouta :

- Je suis désolé les enfants. Vraiment désolé …

* * *

...

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN : **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Je continue ? :)

je précise au cas où (parce qu'en relisant, ça m'a semblait quand même un peu étrange) que non, Will n'est pas la conducteur du camion. S'il s'excuse à la fin, c'est parce qu'il est désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Et je précise aussi que l'accident n'est pas lié au mariage (ridicule) de Rachel et Finn de l'épisode "On My Way", même si j"ai repris l'histoire du camion qui percute Quinn.

Voilà, voilà ! Peut-être à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER : **Je ne possède pas la série ! Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et son équipe !

**NOTES : **Hello ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, apparemment le premier a reçu un bon accueil, autant continuer comme ça. ;) Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes, je sais que c'est pas forcément agréable. Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

...

* * *

Blaine n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, et la dernière fois qu'il s'y était retrouvé, c'était à cause du soda trafiqué que lui avait lancé Sebastian ; et qui avait gravement abîmé son œil. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il été prêt à faire un effort. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Quinn, mais tenait quand même à venir lui rendre visite. Kurt avait catégoriquement refusé de l'accompagner (« _Je ne peux pas la voir comme ça, Blaine. Désolé, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai juré de ne plus mettre les pieds dans un hôpital après ce qui est arrivé à mon père, et j'ai déjà trahi cette promesse après que tu es reçu ce fichu soda en pleine figure. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à y aller_. »). Il n'avait donc pas insisté, et c'était rendu à l'hôpital seul. À présent, il marchait dans les couloirs au murs blanc, à la recherche de la chambre de la blonde. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, et une part de lui-même l'implorait de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible, mais il décida de tenir bon malgré tout.

Lorsque enfin, il trouva la dite chambre, il prit une longue inspiration. Espérant de toute ses forces que le spectacle ne serait pas trop dur à supporter, il frappa pour signaler sa présence.

- Entrez, fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Il s'exécuta et pénétra donc dans la chambre. Comme il s'y était attendu, Quinn avait déjà de la visite, à savoir Rachel et Puck. La première était profondément endormie dans un fauteuil, et le second regardait tristement par la fenêtre. Jamais – et ce, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu – Blaine n'avait vu Puck aussi abattu. À vrai dire, il ne se souvint même pas avoir déceler un quelconque signe de faiblesse chez lui avant de pénétrer dans cette chambre.

- Salut Anderson, dit le guitariste d'une voix morne en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Bonjour Puck.

Les deux restèrent quelque secondes à se fixer en silence, jusqu'à ce Puck reprenne la parole :

- C'est pas beau à voir, hein ?

Blaine comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait référence à Quinn, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, trouva le courage de regarder la blonde. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était simplement endormie si son visage n'était pas atrocement mutilé à certains endroit, et si elle n'était pas relié à une de ses espèce de machine qui faisait un bruit à vous glacer le sang.

- Apparemment, le choc a été vraiment violent. Sa caisse s'est retournée, et pour la sortir de là, ben … c'était un vrai merdier. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma. On sait pas encore si elle se réveillera.

Blaine grimaça. Un bref instant, il songea à dire à Puck qu'il était vraiment, sincèrement, désolé. Il jugea finalement que cette phrase n'apporterait absolument aucun réconfort, et décidé de garder le silence.

- Pourquoi t'es là, Anderson ?

- J'en sais trop rien, soupira Blaine en quittant la blonde des yeux. J'imagine que je voulais pas être le seul à ne pas prendre de ses nouvelles. On est pas vraiment amis elle et moi, mais ça me touche. J'ai essayé de convaincre Kurt de venir, mais …

- Ouais, j'vois le genre, coupa Puck. C'est pas grave.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Rachel grogna, sans pour autant se réveiller. Blaine se demanda alors depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une heure, deux heure ? Connaissant Rachel, celle-ci pouvait même être présente depuis l'aube, alors que les visites n'étaient pas encore autorisées.

- Elle était déjà là quand j'suis arrivé dit Puck, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Mais elle était encore réveillée.

- D'autres personnes sont venus la voir ?

- Artie et Mercedes sont venus ce matin, d'après ce que m'a dit Rachel. Et sa mère est passée tout à l'heure, mais elle est vite repartie. Elle était dans un sale état, elle aussi. À peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Blaine comprenait sans peine la douleur Judy Fabray. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas pire douleur dans ce monde que celle qu'on éprouve en perdant un enfant, ou même tout simplement un proche. Voir sa propre fille entre la vie et la mort devait donc être absolument insupportable. À nouveau, son estomac le fit souffrir. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici ?_

- Tu devrais rentré chez toi, lui conseilla Puck. T'es tout pâle, et de toute façon, je suis là pour veiller sur elle.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête, remerciant silencieusement Puck de ne pas lui en vouloir pour sa faiblesse.

- J'te demande juste une chose : ramènes Rachel chez elle.

- Ok.

Blaine s'avança alors vers la petite brune, toujours profondément endormie. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, et elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- Bl … Blaine ? Balbutia-t-elle. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Oh mon Dieu, je me suis endormie, c'est ça ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Oui. Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils, et se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil avant de jeter un regard noir à Puck.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé dormir ?!

- T'étais crevée, Rach'. Rentres avec Blaine, maintenant. Finn va m'en vouloir à mort s'il sait que t'es encore là à cette heure-ci.

Rachel soupira, mais n'insista pas. Elle embrassa rapidement la blonde sur le front, avant de suivre Blaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux étaient dans la voiture du bouclé. Celui-ci mit le moteur en marche, et Rachel choisit ce moment pour lui demander :

- Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Blaine hésita. Quinn était sérieusement amochée, c'était clair. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir ? Il n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait s'en tirer.

- La seule chose à faire, c'est d'espérer, dit-il finalement. Restons positif. Après tout, elle n'est pas encore morte.

Rachel ne répondit rien, et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Blaine la dépose devant chez elle.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné dit-elle.

- De rien, c'est normal. Tâche de dormir, O.K. ? T'as vraiment mauvaise mine.

Elle hocha la tête, et tourna les talons avant de pénétré dans sa maison quelque secondes plus tard. Blaine attrpa alors son téléphone, et envoya un message à Kurt :

« _Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir ... »_


End file.
